It'll Be Okay
by KoolJack1
Summary: A short one-shot about the team going out after a case. Takes place right after Hotch gets served divorce papers. Rated M to be safe. Slight Slash, don't read if you don't like it.


"Who's up for a beer?" Morgan asked, throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

"Who's up for five?" Prentiss countered, quickly gathering her things.

"I don't know," Reid said quietly. He was never really wanted to go out with the team, it made him uncomfortable. Especially when they went out to a bar.

"Stop it with the I don't know, kid, you're coming," Morgan sealed the deal, "You up for a beer Hotch?"

Hotch hesitated only for a moment, "Sure."

"Agent Hotchner?" A man said as he entered the BAU office, "Sign here." He handed the package over to Hotch. It was thin as paper, yet it felt like it weighed a million pounds in his hand.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked curiously, not expecting the answer she got in return.

"Haley's filing for divorce, I've been served," He said grimly. Without looking back, he pushed his way through the glass doors and pushed the button on the elevator. The team stood silent, looking at one another as the doors to the elevator closed.

Reid nervously cleared his throat, clutching his messenger bag to his chest, "No reason to celebrate now," he whispered. Morgan turned around and gave Reid a look, but the anger quickly dissipated. He knew, and accepted, that Reid didn't know how to handle situations like these. The awkwardness smothered him, and he let his annoyance turn into understanding.

"We can still go out, Reid. We should. This is was stressful, we need to relax together," Morgan said gently, watching as Reid's eyes fell to the floor.

"I agree, I'll go over and visit Hotch after we go out for a little while," Rossi stated, "I can't see him wanting us to not go out because of his personal life."

JJ and Emily stood quietly, willing to follow whatever the men chose to do. Morgan considered it for a moment, then grabbed his keys, "I think we should go, you in Rossi?" Rossi nodded and grabbed his own keys.

"Want to ride with me Reid?" Rossi offered, and Reid glanced up; tucking his hair behind his ear.

"I guess, yeah." Rossi smiled comfortingly at the young agent and motioned for him to follow. Morgan glanced at the two female agents.

"Come on ladies, lets try to make this evening a little better." They looked at each other and nodded.

"We just want to go get Garcia, we'll meet you at the usual spot." Morgan winked and flashed them a smile and Prentiss rolled her eyes.

Reid sat quietly in the passenger seat of Rossi's SUV, eyes watching as the trees flew passed the window. "You alright Reid?" Rossi asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know, I just haven't been feeling so good lately. Everything seems like it's to much to handle," He started, and Rossi knew he was going to continue babbling his explanation. His nerves getting the better of him, Rossi remained neutral so he wouldn't scare him more.

"Rossi, I have such bad nightmares. Hotch is the concrete of this team, if he losses it…" Reid's eyes drifted off to the window again.

"Reid, look at me," Rossi tried, not surprised when Reid didn't turn his head. Checking the mirrors, Rossi pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. He reached out, ignoring Reid's flinch at the contact, "Look at me, Reid," he demanded quietly.

Reid obediently turned to face him, "You need to accept that we can't save everyone, sometimes we just are too late. It's the only way you can do this job and no lose your mind, Reid. Hotch has his own way of dealing with things, and all we can do is just be here for him if he needs us."

Reid slowly pulled his arm from Rossi's grip, "I know, it's just so hard." His voice was barely auditable, but Rossi heard it.

"I know it is, kid, I know." The car was silent for a minute, and Reid broke eye contact to look down at the leather seat. Rossi's hand slowly reached out and grazed his chin, tilting his head to look at him.

"Rossi," Reid whispered nervously, and Rossi silenced his worry with his finger.

"It's okay, Spencer. It's just us." Rossi leaned forward suddenly, gently pushing his lips against Reid's. Spencer whimpered quietly, adjusting himself to get closer. He only felt safe, complete, when he was with Rossi.

Rossi let Reid climb over the center piece and wrap his arms around him. He held Spencer's thin frame against him, feeling the way his muscles and bones moved beneath his pale skin. So many nights he held him close to him while they lay in bed together. So many nights he dreamed of kissing ever inch of his body.

Reid's face snuggled against his neck, and he let him cuddle close for a few minutes. "Reid, the team is going to wonder where we are." That snapped Reid out of his trance and quickly wiggled back into his own seat.

"I'm sorry, I ju-" Rossi cut him off,

"Don't Reid, just hush. It's okay." Rossi's hand gently took Reid's as he maneuvered back onto the road.

Reid doubled his pace to keep up with Rossi as they entered the bar. It wasn't hard to spot the team, and Rossi wasn't surprised to see Hotch seated with them.

"Hotch is here," Reid said happily. Rossi knew Reid wouldn't be able to actually have a good time without Hotch here. Just knowing he was home by himself while they were all out would just be too much for the kid.

"Where the hell were you two?" Morgan yelled. It was obvious he'd already had a few drinks.

Rossi smirked, "Reid and I were having a moment." Reid squeaked beside him, and he let his smirk into a smile. Everyone laughed, except Hotch. Hotch just glanced at him and shook his head, downing his drink. Rossi was sure Hotch knew everything, and for some reason he was completely okay with that.

"Come on kid, I'll get you a drink," Morgan said, nudging Reid towards the bar.

"I don't' want to drink, ac-" Everyone sighed and Morgan pushed Reid in the direction he wanted him to go.

Rossi sat down next to Hotch, "Bring me one too, Morgan." Morgan gave him a thumbs up.

"A moment, huh?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Reid needed some… reassuring."

Hotch chuckled, "I'm sure you reassured him alright."

Rossi elbowed him, "Reid's a good kid, he's worried about you."

Hotch looked up at his two agents, and friends, at the bar. "I know he is, I'll make sure I speak to him. Just be good to him Dave."

Rossi reached across the table for Emily's drink, which she had abandoned at the table and took a swig from it, "Now that, no one has to worry about."


End file.
